


Numb

by Oh_Toasty



Series: Avengers One-shots [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Neglect of Health, Nerve Damage, Paralysis, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody notices what Tony has experienced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

"Is it normal for my left arm to be completely numb?" Tony asks as he looks down at the limb in question. 

Natasha doesn't answer, so Tony shrugs and carries on. After all, he has no time to concern himself with why he can't move his hand very well, not when he needs to focus on capturing Steve. 

Later, when he finally arrives home, Tony still has no time to concern himself with the paralysis of his hand. Not when he's busy building a device to assist Rhodey and help with his disability. When his work requires two hands Tony looks over at his numb appendage and sighs, instructing Friday on how to move an Ironman gauntlet where he needs it.

Tony watches as Rhodey takes a few steps, it isn't much, but it's process. A smile creeps up on his face and for a moment he thinks everything will be okay. 

He goes downstairs and works on the next version of Rhodey's device. The work consumes him quickly, and he doesn't even notice when the elevator dings and opens up to reveal Rhodey in his wheelchair. 

"Tony," a voice breaks him out of his reverie. "Tony!"

"What?" Tony asks as he moves his head away from his work. He stops suddenly when he sees the flames of his blowtorch licking against his hand and burning the flesh there. 

Rhodey looks concerned as he rolls over, "Did you not feel that?"

"Well no," Tony replies and he shrugs, "I haven't really felt much in that hand for a while."

"Idiot," Rhodey says, "You probably have nerve damage."

Rhodey drags Tony behind him and the inventor follows feeling awe for the man who managed had noticed there was something wrong.


End file.
